


High

by BirdOfHermes



Series: Under Pressure [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline, Airplane Sex, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fight Sex, Horny Loki (Marvel), Mile High Club, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Loki has a very peculiar reaction upon seeing Frosty out in the field fighting aliens. Takes place between "Cold" and "Gamble" in my Loki/Reader Under Pressure series.





	High

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys I wouldn't leave you hanging forever. Please enjoy the infamous Mile High Club mentioned in my fic "Gamble." Just a quick and dirty one-and-done.

_"I'm gonna take you places you've never seen_   
_You couldn't picture this in your wildest dreams_   
_Don't fear 'cause you're here with me_   
_Let's get lifted!_   
_Ooh, I'm gonna get you high_   
_I'm really gonna blow your mind_   
_We'll get lifted!_   
_You're gonna feel it in your soul_   
_Baby, you will lose control..."_   
_-"Let's Get Lifted" by John Legend_

The God of Mischief has some odd kinks.

"Frosty!" Thor bellowed. "Pull your socks up!"

Without hesitation, I threw myself to the ground. Thor sent a crackle of lighting over my head at the line of identical gruesome monsters in front of me and it fried them like breaded chicken in seconds. I sprang to my feet afterward and vaulted over the corpses in a single bound, landing in the clearing behind them. I clenched the ice sword in my fist and hacked at the second wave. Blue blood splashed the frost-bitten forest floor in mere seconds. Thor landed beside me and pressed his broad back against mine automatically so we could cover each other.

"Pull your socks up?" I repeated to him as I counted the number of aliens bounding towards us from the treeline. "I take it you finally watched _Snatch_ , then?"

"Oh, yes," he beamed. "It was as delightful as you said, milady."

I chuckled. "Well, good thing I remembered that or I'd have been toast."

"Nonsense," he said as he spun his ax, revving up for another bolt. "I knew you'd understand, my clever lass."

"Uh-huh." I spread my fingers and slashed my arm through the air. Seven deadly shards of ice two inches in diameter speared the aliens and another throng of them crashed to the ground. "Did you even understand half the British slang in that movie?"

"More or less," he admitted, taking a couple strides and slashing two in half. "I had to Google some of it."

I snorted back laughter and flicked blood off the ice blade. "I bet that went well."

My smirk faded once I noticed a dense group of them split into a semi-circle. The alien wasn't a pretty sight--all horns and hooves and wet, leathery skin. It wasn't sentient, either, more of just an extremely competent creature that had stumbled into one of the many pathways to earth from space and decided to make a home here wreaking havoc. The alien was a species called a blighter. It would replicate itself and descend upon places like a locust, killing and eating everything in sight all at once. We didn't know how it landed on earth, but it did and we'd gotten just enough heads up to plan a counterattack before it could kill anyone. "Ugh, incoming. We've got to locate the original or he's just going to keep duplicating himself until we're overrun."

Thor nodded and finished wiping out the cluster behind us, touching the link in his ear. "Brother, how's it coming?"

"Working on it," Loki said in a mildly perturbed voice. "Hold your bloody horses."

"Loki," Thor said impatiently as he beheld the approaching hoard. "There are more of them than we thought."

"You can fly, imbecile," he spat.

"If I do that, then what's to stop them from getting down that hill to the village and tearing people apart?" Thor answered as he and I took defensive stances. "Hurry up."

"Blood magic is a difficult process, you buffoon."

"Both of you shut up and focus," I fussed as I formed an oval ice shield across my forearm and sunk slightly. "We've got maybe thirty seconds to a minute before they overtake us. Thor's right; we can't retreat or they'll kill the villagers."

"Must you always take his side?" Loki grumbled.

"When he's right," I answered tartly.

"And I'm always right," Thor sniffed.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Thor, you put your cape in with the white load this week and had a massive pile of pink underwear."

He fought not to look sheepish. "That...was intentional. I thought it was a lovely shade of pink."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought Loki was the God of Lies."

"There," Loki said. "The spell should illuminate the original host in green."

Just as the blighters were roughly forty feet away, one to the far right began to glow with the familiar green hue of Loki's magic.

"Yes!" Thor cheered. "Well done, brother. I've got the hoard, milady. Isolate the host."

He raised Stormbreaker, took two steps forward, and then leapt through the air with a roar. He slammed it down against the ground just as I leapt into action. He slammed a crater into the frozen earth that cracked it and knocked almost the entire horde down, save about six of the ones that had jumped into the trees. I sprinted and jumped off one trunk, flinging myself into the air. I beheaded two, stabbed the other three when they gave chase, and then cursed as I spotted the host turning tail in the direction of the village.

"Slippery little weasel," I growled. "Loki, he's headed your way. Cut him off."

I raced after him, bounding up over fallen limbs and stumps, but I knew I couldn't keep pace with him before he'd make it to the village.

The blighter abruptly skidded to a stop on the dirt path about nine yards from the first house in the village square. There stood Loki, daggers akimbo, a rakish, predatory grin on his lips.

"Surrender or die," Loki snarled at the alien.

It started to backpedal, but then noticed me on its rear. It snarled and then split into six more of itself, but the green glow of Loki's blood spell didn't fade from the original, so I launched my sword at its chest. It dodged to one side, but that didn't much matter; I'd manipulated it into moving into the direction I needed. I rushed forward with my shield and bowled over two of its copies, and the alien dodged again. It swung its claws at me and they tore gouges into the shield.

As soon as it made contact, I shot a beam of ice up its arm to its neck and froze the limb to the shield. It shrieked and bucked wildly, trying to free itself but I held steady. The other copies tried to close in on me, but slashed at their ankles from below the shield and two more fell with severed tendons.

The blighter wailed in rage and slammed its other clawed fist in an attempt to shatter the shield, but I froze its other limb to it as well and then planted my feet.

And Loki ran it through with his daggers.

The hideous creature's jaws went slack and the light died in its eyes. Its heavy body slumped sharply and I let go of the shield as it hit the ground in a heap, dead as doornail. Thank God.

I raked my fallen hair out of my face and wiped the sweat from my brow. "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Loki spun his daggers between his fingers and then made them vanish, panting slightly with exertion as he stared down at the bloody corpse to be sure it had been killed. Then, as I watched, his gaze slowly dragged over me from my boots up to my face.

And he gave me a slow, lazy smile that made me blush furiously for a reason I couldn't explain.

Luckily, Thor landed behind me with an enormous impact tremor and clapped a hand on my shoulder, squeezing me into a one-armed hug. "Excellent work! Let's report in and call it a day, shall we?"

"Yeah," I said as I hit the link to call back to base. "The blighter is dead. Can we get a clean up crew out here asap?"

"Roger that, Frosty," Tony answered. "Good work. You headed back now?"

"Actually, there is a rather fine ale in this village that I would like to procure," Thor said. "I might stick around for a bit and then return via the scenic route."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes, we know you can fly, don't brag about it, Goldilocks."

"You're just jealous," he teased, and then kissed the top of my head. "Go on and take the Quinjet home. I'll meet you back at the compound by morning."

"Stay out of trouble," I called after him as he headed down the path towards the town. "I'm not bailing you out of Turkish prison, Thunderpants!"

"Aye, aye, I'll behave," he said. "Probably."

I shook my head. "Incorrigible. We're on our way, Tony."

"Fly safe, kiddo." He signed off.

"Come on, let's head back," I said.

Loki licked his lips and answered with a soft, "After you."

Again, I had no idea why, but something about his tone made a little shiver go down my spine. I walked a bit ahead as we returned to where we'd landed the Quinjet, and I got the distinct feeling Loki's eyes were not at all focused on the frost-bitten forest around us. We made pretty good time, about ten minutes, and boarded the Quinjet. I did my usual pre-flight check and initiated launch. Once we hit the proper altitude, I hit the autopilot and stood to grab some water from the cooler.

Well, I didn't quite make it to the cooler.

When I stood, Loki appeared right in front of me with That Smile. I knew That Smile. That Smile turned my knees into gelatin and my will power into will powder and my uterus into a melted mess. But I had no earthly idea why I was getting That Smile right here and right now.

I licked my lips nervously as he towered over me, his hands folded behind him, lurking right inside my personal space. "Y-Yes?"

"Darling," Loki murmured. "Have I ever told you just how very appealing I find you upon the battlefield at my side?"

My eyes widened. "Um...no?"

"Mm," he purred, reaching up and twirling a lock of my hair around his finger. "What a pity. Shall I tell you in detail?"

"Um," I said, utterly blindsided by his unusual reaction. "It's not really necessary."

"Oh, but I fear I will do you a great injustice if I do not tell you how fetching you are as a warrior," he continued in that devilish, silken tone of his. Those sea-green eyes watched the curl of hair unravel around his slender digit and then flicked up to capture my gaze. "It would be so very disrespectful for me as your lover not to appreciate you for your capabilities, you know."

He stepped forward. I couldn't help my gut reaction of backing up, and therefore yipped in surprise as my butt hit the Quinjet's console a moment later. Loki placed both hands on either side of me and eased into my personal space even further, looming close enough for me to get a whiff of his unique Asgardian cologne and the scent of leather and armor and sweat. My head got light all of the sudden. He smelled divine.

"You are so agile, my love," he murmured, close enough for his warm breath to brush my cheeks. He tilted his head slightly and let his eyes rove down my neck and lower. "Like a deadly little fox. I watched you from where I stood while I made the blood spell and couldn't help but notice your excellent fighting form. Not a wasted movement. Not a drop of clumsiness. Your fighting style is like poetry in motion. Your skill with a blade is nothing short of admirable."

He exhaled and shut his eyes, as if remembering. "I watched as the wind and snow blew past as you went after the blighter, so sure and confident in your actions. I watched the steel in your gaze as you cut down your enemies with expert swordsmanship. I watched your strength and cleverness and skill with your ice magic."

His eyes slowly opened. There was hardly any color left in them. His pupils had fully dilated with that unmistakable look of animalistic desire and unbidden arousal.

"And I wanted to fuck you right there on the forest floor."

Loki sucked in a breath, and a growl entered his satin voice. "Like a wild animal."

My heart tried to beat its way out of my rib cage. I swallowed hard. Breathing took Herculean effort. Trembles skittered up and down my spine and through my arms as he stared at me from so close. "L-Loki, this really isn't the time for that."

"We have a long flight home," he said, and then his lips curved up into a wicked smile. "Just you and me and the skies above. It would be a shame not to take advantage of that."

I blushed. "Loki, I'm not going to fuck you in this Quinjet."

"Why not?"

"B-Because!" I exclaimed, too flustered to find the words at first. "Because that's sick and wrong."

"Oh, shall we pretend you are not just as excited as I am from the adrenaline rush?" he teased. "I can hear your heartbeat, my little pet. I could dance to the beat, it is so fast. Admit it. You crave me just as badly as I crave you right now."

"I do not--"

He kissed me.

My brain promptly melted on the floor of the Quinjet like a popsicle on a hot summer day.

The sadistic bastard had used my protest to strategically slip me the tongue. He ate the moan that spilled out and bit my lower lip, groaning low in his throat as he heard my involuntary noise of approval. His hands grasped my waist hard and lifted me onto the Quinjet's console. Buttons mashed beneath my ass, but thankfully, the autopilot rendered all the ones but the control switch inert. I tried to retrieve some form of self-control and logic, pushing against his shoulders as he ravaged my lips in a fiery kiss that shook me to my very core. Damn him. He was entirely too good at seducing me by now.

"Loki," I groaned out, and the hoarseness in my voice was not lost on me. "Mm, baby, please, we shouldn't do this."

"You want to," he whispered, his eyes glittering as he slid one hand up my upper body and wrapped his fingers around my throat. "You want to so badly, don't you, my wicked pet? You want to misbehave. You want me to fuck you right here, right now, because there is nothing that excites you more than being a naughty girl with me."

He secured the zipper of my combat suit and slowly dragged it down my neck, passing over my breasts, my ribs, my stomach, down past my navel. Cool air brushed my naked skin beneath it. I typically wore a sports bra and panties beneath it, and my nipples hardened to beads from the exposure. I could deny it all I wanted, but he'd made me achingly wet in the last minute or so, enough to start ruining my underwear already. He laid his hand against the base of my neck and purred again as he let his eyes run over my exposed skin. "I've wanted to fuck you in this suit for the longest time."

"Loki," I whimpered, but my throat closed up before I could get any other words out. He chose that exact moment to lower that same hand down enough to slip it inside my panties and slide two fingers into my waiting heat.

I cried out at the suddenness of the pleasure and the sharp bolt of pleasure that shot down my legs in a shockwave. Instead of clutching him, I clung to the edge of the console and brought my knees up towards me on either side of him as he stood between them. Loki hissed out a breath as my tight inner muscles closed over his long, cool fingers and he kissed me again as he started rhythmically thrusting them into me again and again. He feasted on my lips, devouring every helpless cry, and then sought after my neck. His teeth scraped over the delicate flesh enough times that I blushed with the knowledge that he'd marked me. His nimble fingers plucked my bra to one side and he kneaded my left breast before taking it into his hot mouth as well. His fingers refused to slow or stop, raking my searing walls, searching for my spot with uncanny precision. I didn't have long, not at the rate we were going.

"Not there," I mumbled incoherently. "Please, Loki, not there."

"Yes there," he whispered. "Right there. Right where you want me, my sweet. Come for me. Come for your prince."

I twitched hard and cried out as the orgasm surged forth all at once. Loki's fingers continued their rapid rhythm to finish me off. He nibbled the shell of my ear as I came down from it one moment at a time and then withdrew his slick fingers. He rose over me and licked them clean one by one, and then grasped my waist again. He flipped me around to face the blue, cloudless horizon, and I blushed horribly, mortified at what was about to happen.

"Please, Loki, for God's sake, have some common decency," I begged as he kicked my legs apart. "They'll find out about this sooner or later."

"It is but child's play to wipe the artificial intelligence and the cameras clean," he said. "And you are fooling no one with your protests, darling. Why even pretend anymore that you don't want this?"

"A sense of decorum," I muttered sullenly as I realized he was entirely right. This was a hundred different shades of wrong, and yet it excited me with every fiber of my being.

"Decorum has never really been my style," he reminded me, and then he reached down and tore a perfectly straight strip from the lowest part of where my suit zipped. It was surgically precise, exposing my nether regions all the way up past the curve of my ass.

"Loki!" I exclaimed in dismay.

"I told you I wanted to fuck you in this suit," he mused. "And relax. I will fix it before we return to New York."

He leaned over my shoulder and pressed his lips to my ear, dropping his voice to a tone that made my stomach clench. "Now be a good girl and bend over. Show me what's mine."

If I blushed any harder, I'd die. Stupid filthy talk. I wish it wasn't so effective. "Asshole."

He swatted my ass, hard. I shivered and placed my hands on the console, leaning forward enough to raise my backside in that way I knew he loved. Loki's breathing deepened and quickened, and his hands squeezed both halves of my ass before one of them disappeared between us.

"Your eyes will stay open," he ordered. "Do you understand me, pet?"

I tried not to shudder at the command. "Y-Yeah."

I nearly shrieked as the rounded tip of his cock rubbed against my sex, hot and hard, skyrocketing my heart rate upon contact. I wanted badly to shut my eyes to the sensation, but I tried to find a fixed point on the horizon and concentrated on holding it together. Not that it mattered. He would unravel me soon enough. He loved doing that more than anything in the world.

One arm slid around me and he pressed his palm to my lower belly, stroking the skin over my navel with his palm oh-so-gently. "Mm, you're so wet for me, darling. Will you beg for it?"

"In your dreams," I growled out, even as his teasing made me clutch the console in anticipation.

Loki laughed softly. "Ever the prideful little pet, aren't we?"

"Takes one to know one."

"Touche. Don't worry. I'll have you begging soon enough, my sweet." He slipped into me. All the breath rushed out of my lungs at once. The steady, silken burn of his cock gliding into me from behind made my eyes roll back in my head. I bit my lower lip hard to stifle the sound trying to crawl out of my throat--somewhere between a howl and a groan. An entirely animalistic sound.

Loki made one right back to me, right into my ear, his fingers flexing on my hips. "There's a good pet."

Then he fucked me like a complete savage up against the Quinjet's console.

"Fuck!" I couldn't help myself. I hadn't been ready. I was never ready for him, not really. No one could be, not even after as long as we'd been together. He hadn't been lying; I was soaking wet from all his teasing, but standing up at the altitude we were at left me breathless with every single hard, swift thrust he made into me. He fucked me without restraint or control, gripping my waist and jerking my ass back against his pelvis. His cock filled me time and time again, long and hard and unrelenting, the tip mashing against my spot every time he entered me. I collapsed forward and heard the buttons click underneath my weight as I tried my best to stay in one piece against his delicious assault. I could feel my toes curling inside my combat boots. Oh, heaven above, Loki felt so fucking good. How could something so utterly wrong feel so utterly _good?_

I whimpered as one hand tickled across my belly again and his fingertips circled my clit. His velvet voice crept up from deep within his chest, all dark and sinister and private. "I love your strength, darling. You captivate me. I cannot take my eyes off you on the battlefield nor in the bedroom."

He slid closer and wrapped his other hand around my throat, leaning me into his armored chest. "I may be the God of Mischief, but it is you I want to worship."

"L-Loki," I gasped out, trembling in his grasp as he circled his hips against my ass, driving deeper, sending whirlpools of golden heat spiraling through every nerve. "Please."

"Mm," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I told you I'd have you begging soon enough, darling."

Without warning, he pulled out and spun me, scooping me up again and shoving my thighs wider apart. He delved into me again and pounded into me, a feral growl on his lips as he set them upon my throat. My legs wound around his hips on instinct alone and he groaned low and needy against my neck, speeding up his thrusts until I could hear the clash of our respective armor over the wet slap of flesh and our conjoined moaning.

He shoved me down against the monitors and buttons before he sought my lips, one hand squeezing my breast, the other clutching my ass to hold me still as he snapped his hips to mine enough to drive as deep as he could possibly go inside me. I had been clinging to a spider's web of self control, and that did me in. "Jesus fucking Christ! Loki! Oh, God, Loki, fuck, please, please!"

"Come for me," he demanded, his stormy eyes opening just enough to glare down into my very soul. "Come for me _right goddamn now_."

He found my spot with a twist of his hips and I spiraled off the edge of the world.

My legs locked around his waist as I hit my climax at long last, and I couldn't keep still to save my life. My body jerked up against him. I dug my fingers into his armor to trap him against me as I soared into my orgasm a second time, and he groaned out my name before following me. Time and time again he spilled his come into me, growling fiercely as he did, the vibrations from it trickling down my throat and upper body along with rivulets of sweat.

When both our orgasms abated, we slumped in a motionless heap and lay there gasping in tandem. And really, there was only one thing for me to say after something this insane.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club."


End file.
